A veces, el remedio es peor que la enfermedad
by Gigi SM
Summary: /Fic de Perú/ A veces, aquello que se supone debe 'curarnos', termina matandonos junto a la 'enfermedad' que debia vencer. Adaptación del relato "La chica de la posada", del libro "Toque de queda" de Raúl Tola.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y quiero aclarar que no ando usando la versión de Perú de nadie e-e es mi propio Perú, formado por mi u.ú y que haya una versión de Perú con nombre "Miguel", no quiere decir que me haya copiado de él e-e que el nombre no es de propiedad exclusiva de nadie u3u y solo digo esto porque ya varias veces me han dicho que de crédito a la persona que diseño a Perú e-e

Debo aclarar que es una adaptación del relato "La chica de la posada", del libro "Toque de queda" de Raúl Tola. Varias partes son exactos al libro, pero he modificado la mayoría de los párrafos, y he agregado y quitado varias cosas, he tratado de seguir el estilo del autor, pero... D: no he tenido gran éxito -

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es mi deber informar, que soy PESIMA escribiendo e-eUu

**PERSONAJES:**

Miguel, osea Perú y es el quien narra n-n

Aklla, ella vendría a ser 'hermana' de Perú, según yo representa a la población Quichua owoUu aunque no solo a ellos, según yo, representa lo que muchos llaman "Perú Profundo" o de forma reciente… "el perro de hortelano" jejeje xDDUu

Este relato se sitúa al inicio de los años '80 n.n osea~ antes de Alan y mucho antes de Fuji~ aunque es una realidad que podría situarse aun en esta estos días .-.

Bueno, sin decir más, el relato…

~;~;~;~;~

**A veces, el remedio es peor que la enfermedad**

Avanzo a pie por un camino de tierra, apenas iluminado por las estrellas, a mí alrededor solo está el campo. Tras caminar durante un par de horas, desde la carretera donde me dejara el auto, al fin llego a la entrada del pueblo.

Camino durante un cuarto de hora más frente a las chozas, cada una con su propio huerto, antes de llegar a la vivienda de mi hermana Aklla. En un pueblo tan pequeño, las puertas siempre están abiertas durante el día para cualquier visitante, pero durante las horas de la noche siempre eran trancadas. Mi hermana sabía que llegaría hoy, así que confié en que habría dejado la puerta sin asegurarla. Mi suposición había sido acertada, al abrir la puerta veo a mi hermana, quien no se sorprende de mi acción, entro sin necesidad de decir nada.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, desajusto mi bufanda, la observo con la escoba en la mano, había estado barriendo a la luz de las velas. Su cabello recogido en una trenza, un delantal sucio sobre su pollera, y traía aquellas sandalias típicas de la región. Me mira atentamente con aquellos ojos aindiados.

Sonríe al ver que sigo parado junto a la puerta, deja a un lado la escoba. "¿Qué pasa Miguel? ¿No piensas saludar? ¿Quieres comer algo?", me pregunta, apoyando las manos en los costados de su cadera. "Disculpa, Buenas noches Aklla, te he extrañado.", le digo sonriendo de forma cándida mientras le abrazo. "Preferiría ir a descansar, ha sido un viaje demasiado pesado. ¿Podrías indicarme dónde dormiré?", sonríe nuevamente, "Claro, pero ¿has olvidado que te llame para hablar de un asunto urgente?", lo dijo con un tono recriminatorio. "Te prometo que hablaremos mañana hermana.", digo con un tono conciliador. Ella solo suspira y señala el cuarto que ocuparía durante mi estadía en aquel pueblo perdido entre la sierra y la selva.

Entro al cuarto, una vez mis ojos se habitúan a la oscuridad dejo mi mochila a un lado del camastro, y coloco como almohada mi abrigo, bufanda y el sombrero. Sin desvestirme, me tumbo sobre la cama. Me quedo dormido al instante.

.

Es pasada la media noche cuando la pequeña cabaña se estremece violentamente. Despierto sobresaltado, sobra decir que estaba asustado, sin saber que era lo que ocurría o donde me encontraba. Pronto reconozco las paredes de barro, el techo de urdiembre. Todo siguen temblando durante un largo rato, y recuerdo qué es lo que hacía ahí.

Dos gritos en quechua se escuchan en la única calle del pueblo, frente a la pequeña choza, rompiendo el silencio que sucede a la explosión. Me dejo caer a un lado de la cama y me escabullo con la cabeza gacha hasta la puerta. Me ovillo contra la pared del cuarto y oigo los primero disparos provenientes de ambos lados de la calle.

A gatas llego a la sala, me levanto intentando ver por la única ventana que da hacia la calle. "Agáchate Miguel", susurra mi hermana, guarecida tras la cocina de barro, "no hagas bulla". Me arrastro junto a ella, "¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunto, "Es de lo que quería hablarte, por ahora debemos guardar silencio", me responde en un ligero susurro.

Desde ambos extremos de la calle se cruzan disparos. Uno de ellos alcanza la ventana de la cabaña, donde antes había estado parado. No puedo contener un grito que nadie oye, acallado por la balacera.

Harto de la incertidumbre, a pesar del peligro, me asomo por la ventana y logro ver a uno de los guerrilleros que intenta cruzar la calle, desesperado, pero es frenado por un disparo en el pecho, y cae de espaldas, herido de muerte.

Al verse superados en número, sus camaradas deciden rendirse. Arrojan las armas y levantan los brazos en señal de sometimiento. Sin dejar de apuntarles, varios soldados avanzan hacia ellos, los prenden con firmeza, los tienden bocabajo, los esposan y exigen por la radio la presencia del camión porta tropas, que aguarda a menos de dos cuadras de allí. Uno de los soldados enciende un cigarrillo, le da una larga calada y luego lo comparte. Cuando el camión llega, los detenidos son trepados a la mala, junto con el cadáver.

Sin que me percate, Aklla toma mi mano y apretándola me dice "Ahora viene lo peor" me jala alejándome de la ventana "Van a buscar cómplices. Y si no los encuentran, son capaces de llevarse a cualquiera. Los soldados tumban puertas y ventanas para buscar sospechosos, ya sea bajo el colchón o entre las sombras. Sacan a la fuerza a los aldeanos enfrentándolos casi desnudos contra el viento glacial.", suelta mi mano, y con un gesto me indica que la siga. Vamos hacia el que sería su cuarto, comienza a retirar los sacos de arroz, azúcar que había en una de las esquinas, dejando ver un pequeño hoyo entre la pared y el piso, "Sal por ahí Miguel", la miro sin terminar de comprender, pero al oír el escandalo proveniente de la calle le obedezco sin chistar. Ella también atraviesa el hueco, vuelve a cubrir el hueco con los sacos desde adentro, y con leña por el exterior. "Sigamos", nos internamos en la pequeña huerta, oculta entre la maleza hay una portezuela. Al entrar, Aklla asegura la puerta y prende una vela desgastada que se encontraba en el suelo. Desde la calle llega el murmullo de nuevos disparos.

Me siento en el suelo helado, tras un largo rato sin decía nada me atrevo a preguntar, "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo esto?". Me mira durante varios segundos sin decir nada, tras suspirar habla "Ya son varios meses, es casi diario. Los soldados…". No puedo evitar interrumpirla "Los soldados cumplen con su deber, protegen la aldea… te protegen". La vela se apaga dejándonos en completa oscuridad. "Los soldados llegan a ser igual de malos que los guerrilleros", aunque su voz es calmada y a pesar de que no puedo ver su rostro, sé que está molesta. "Aquellos guerrilleros aún son unos niños, ni siquiera llegan a los 20 años, y a pesar de lo que hagan siguen siendo mi gente. Ellos suelen rendirse cuando se ven superados por los soldados, pero muchas veces los soldados les ignoran y los matan. Además de que se propasan con los aldeanos, sacándolos de sus casas, atormentándolos. Muchos aldeanos son llevados como terroristas. Se supone que deberían ser la cura, pero terminan siendo igual de malos que la enfermedad." No sé qué responderle, y ella prefirió no decir más.

Al sonido de los disparos se le sumaron gritos desgarradores, seguramente proveniente de los aldeanos. Mi hermana se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano, temblaba. Y sin necesidad de verla, supe que lloraba en silencio. Aquí los soldados no dan un sentimiento de seguridad, sino, son una razón más de terror.

~;~;~;~;~

Espero fuese de vuestro agrado n.n

¿Podrían decirme si esta bien en la categoría de Angst?

He sentido que no he podido impregnar los sentimientos de los personajes como hubiera querido :/ no sé si le habré hecho justicia al original, espero que si…

También tengo otro Song-fic de Miguel, algo burdo, es sobre la tomada de la residencia del embajador japonés, de cuando fue liberada y eso pues… aunque no es muy bueno del que digamos :/ si quieren que lo suba, díganmelo n.n y si quieren que continúe alguno de mis fics olvidados -sí, claro. ¿Quién querría?- pídanmelo ;D

y porfa~ dejen Review para saber que tal les pareció, ¿sí?


End file.
